The Boat of Tears and Love
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: My First Glee Drama Story so Bear With me :)


The Boat of Tears and Love a Drama Finchel Puckelberry Story

Rachel was relaxing on a hot summer day in Lima the weather has been crazy they had gotten a heat wave this last week and it was nuts. Rachel was sitting on her couch in a tank top and shorts and having a fan blow on her. She had the AC off because she wanted to save money. Her cell phone rang and it was her boyfriend Puck. She picked it up "hello Love." "Hi hon I was wondering would you like to go on my boat today with Finn and me?" sure said Rachel "ok me and Finn will pick you up within the hour. Ok said Rachel and said, "I love you" and hung up.

She headed to the bathroom and freshened up putting her hair in a ponytail and putting some perfume on and put on a sundress. She walked back to her kitchen and grabbed a few things she knew Puck probly had drinks on the boat so she just grabbed some suntan lotion and bug spray if they were there at night. It was almost time for the guys to pick her up so she finished up the rest of locking up the backdoor and turning off the lights and leaving the light over the stove on. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it it was Puck and Finn was in the car waiting for them she locked the door and walked to the car with Puck. Puck opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in and said hi to Finn he said hi and Puck climbed in the car and they headed their journey to the lake where Puck's boat was.

They arrived at the lake and Rachel never saw Puck's boat before it was huge. "Wow Puck you out did yourself your boat is pretty." "Thanks it cost me and arm and leg but having a good pool cleaning business paid off" as he laughed. Finn laughed to "yeah Sam did the same thing and his boat is twice as the size as yours. "Yeah rub it in why don't you." "Hey I'm just messing with you" said Finn "I love your boat." Puck smiled and they headed to the boat and Rachel got comfy on the seats next to the ships wheel and was watching Puck start up the boat while Finn was down below putting some food and drinks away for lunch that they were going to have a little later on in day. Rachel got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Puck and asked, "So need any help with anything?" "No just enjoy the scene and relax." Ok Rachel said as she stood next to Puck watching fish in the water and eyeing the summer breeze.

Finn came back up with three sodas and handed one to Rachel and put one in Puck's cup holder they found a spot in the middle of the lake and Puck turned off the boat and Finn brought out his little radio and popped in a random CD and they set up a small spot on the boat for lunch.

Finn made some yummy tuna sandwiches and some fresh strawberries and grapes. "This looks amazing Finn" said Rachel. "Thanks my ma grew the strawberries in our backyard and got the grapes at the local market in town." "There good nice and juicy as Rachel ate one and some juice slid down her chin and Puck licked it up with his tongue and she laughed.

After lunch Finn took care of everything and Rachel laid out a towel she brought she wanted to get a tan so she pulled out some suntan lotion and asked Puck if he could do her back. He said ok and put the lotion on her back and she sighed when he rubbed his fingers up and down her back. Puck brought his guitar and Finn sang while Rachel was sunbathing so they deiced to sing a few songs together for her.

The sun was starting to set so Rachel got up from her towel and they all sat and watched the sun go down it was very pretty Rachel laid her head on Puck's shoulder and he breathed in her hair and it smelled like lavadener. It was getting late so they deiced to head back to port and pack up and headed back to Rachel's house Puck told Finn to head on home he was going to stay the night with Rachel. Ok Finn said and gave Rachel a hug and kiss on the cheek and he headed out the door.

"Finally we are alone" as Puck picked her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around Puck and he carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He started to remove his shirt and Rachel strips of her dress and undies and he strips of his pants and only his boxers remined. Rachel slips out his harding member out of the slit of his boxers and starts to slowly stroke him off feeling his dick throb in her hand getting harder by the minute she laid a hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat beating under her palm and she licked his lips and wanted entrance. He got the hint and let her in she ran her nails down his chest playing with his chest hair and exploring his mouth with her tongue while her hand still stroking him off. Puck stopped her actions and whispered in her ear saying "let me inside you." Rachel was getting excited by the moment but she was feeling sad because she was keeping a secret from him all night and she didn't know how to tell him.

Her thoughts were ceased when Puck started to go in her and she moaned out in pleasure "oh Puck that's the spot keep hitting that" Puck moaned her name and kept hitting that spot of her's and she grabbed his ass and with that squeeze sent him over the edge and he came inside of her.

Puck slowly exited her and he lay on the bed and Rachel laid her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat in her ear. It was now or never she said to herself. "Puck I have something to tell you. "What love?" "I have been keeping a secret from you for a while" once she heard that she swore she heard Puck's heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath and said "what?" he got up and looked at her and she could see his eyes start to get wet. "What secret love?"

"I got a job offer in New York." "Well that's good. "Yes but there is a catch." "Oh what's that?" "Its either I stay here in Lima with you or move to New York or I would be too busy to stay with you". "Your breaking up with me?" as he started to cry. "Yes I have to I'm sorry Puck" as she started to cry, "I need this job and I had to choose between you or the job and I had to take the job I need the money." Puck started to cry, "I could have given you money you know that." Rachel shook her head "I don't like it when people give me money I'm sorry love please don't cry." Puck couldn't bare it anymore he got dressed and grabbed his key's "well I don't know what to tell you anymore Rachel we are threw" as a single tear slid down his face and he walked out of the door and slammed it and the slam made the photo of her and Puck fall off the wall and it shattered. Rachel stated to cry harder when the photo shattered to the ground and she heard Puck sped off in his car. She sank to the floor holding her hands over her eyes and cried.

She needed to be held and talk to someone she called the once person who would come help her she was hoping he was still up as it was almost 12:30pm. She picked up the phone and dialed the person's number. Three rings and a sleepy hello came on the other end. "Finn I need you can you please come over?" "Rachel what's wrong it sounds like your crying?" "I am I need to talk to you please come over." Ok Finn said as he got out of bed and started to get dressed "give me twenty minutes and I'll be over." "ok just walk in when you come." Ok Finn said and hung up. Rachel went and sat on the couch and hugged the pillow and cried some more while she waited for Finn.

Twenty minutes went by and Rachel heard the door open and Finn came walking in and saw Rachel curled up on the couch hugging the pillow he walked over and heard a crunch under his foot he looked down and saw the photo of her and Puck shatterd and broken. He carefully picked up the photo and set it on the table. Finn walked over to Rachel and she looked up at him with red eyes and tear stranded cheeks. "Oh Rachel what happened love?" Finn I told him everything about the job offer". "Oh I'm assuming he didn't take it to well?" "No he stormed out of here and slammed the door." I'm sorry said Finn as he hugged her Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest and she heard his heartbeat and that clamed her down a bit she sniffled and Finn gave her a tissue and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

They stayed like that for a while with Rachel just cuddling in Finn's arms. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and Finn leaned in and kissed her. He snapped back and said "oh Rachel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She put a finger on his lips "Finn its fine I have feelings for you yes but I was with Puck at the time I didn't know if you wanted to date me because we never talked about it and then Puck asked me out and I accepted." Ok said Finn as he took her in his arms and kissed her again this time more passionate and deeply with some tongue. Finn couldn't keep his hands off her as he slowly ran his hands up and down her chest teasing each nipple with his thumb though her dress. Rachel moaned out his name and they both laid down on the couch and Finn got on top of her and started to grind his hips against her waist Rachel stated to nip at Finn's neck on his pulse point while he slipped a hand down under her dress and started to slowly enter a finger in her and he could feel how wet she was for him. Rachel reached down and started to unbutton his pants and took them off and he was only now in his boxers while she slipped her hand in and let out his member through the slit in his boxers and started to slowly stroke him off making him harder by the moment. Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore she whimpers in his ear "Finn please make me forget the hurt and go inside me." He starts kissing her while undoing her dress and pulling off her paintes while he slowly starts to enter her core. She moans with each inch going inside her.

Fully inside her Finn just stayed put and didn't move and he let Rachel adjust to his size and to feel his pulsing member inside her. She growled out and ran her nails down his chest and with that Finn knew she was ready and he started to start up a rhyme and started to make there music with moan's and names being called. Finn forgot all about Puck and was madly in pleasure with Finn. A few more minutes into their dance she squeezed his firm ass and that sent Finn over the edge and he came inside her. Rachel moaned out in pleasure feeling his warmth fill her up and she blew her seed shortly after. Feeling spent Finn pulled out of her and they shared a kiss and went to shower and fell asleep in the same bed. Rachel heard her phone ring before they went to bed it was Puck but she pressed the ignore button and cuddled up in Finn's arms.

A few months later.

Rachel still hasn't talked to Puck he kept trying to call Rachel but she wouldn't talk to him her and Rachel were a couple and it was so hard for Finn to keep it from Puck without telling him they were together. Rachel missed her period a few days late and she was worried. So she deiced to set up a date with her doctor. So she headed to her car and went to her doctor and she found out she was pregnant with two babies. Her and Finn were going to be parents or so she thought.

She was getting bigger by each month and she knew she was close. She finally got the strength and talked to Puck she called him over and he arrived at the house with a bunch of flowers. Puck rang the doorbell and he saw that Finn had answered the door. "Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel came to the door and he saw there was a ring on her finger. He nearly passed out of in front of Finn and Rachel. He dropped the flowers and started to back away from the door. "Noah wait don't please stay." Rachel couldn't run after him because of her condition but Puck took a deep breath and looked back at them with tears flowing from his eyes. "Oh Noah please come in." Puck slowly walked to the door and walked inside.

He slowly whispered "how long?" "We have been married for five months now." Puck chocked back a sob "and you couldn't tell me." "Puck I'm so sorry I lost the job due to my condition." He looked at her belly and ran a hand over it and felt two kicks. "You're having two babies?" "We wont know yet until their born we are doing a DNA test on them because I know I had sex with you a couple of times so one of them maybe yours." Puck was still crying and Rachel hugged him and whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry Noah please forever me. Puck looked at her with red eyes and stained cheeks. " I got to go please keep me posted about the babies."

9 months later Rachel was at the hospital and Finn was by her side she told Finn "please call Puck I want him here to." "Ok I'll try calling him." Finn went outside and dialed Puck's number on his phone and he answered. "Puck its Finn Rachel is asking for you can you please come to the hospital?" "I'll be right over she hasn't got into labor yet?" "no not yet you still have time." Ok Puck said and hung up the phone and raced to the hospital. He got there in minutes flat and Puck had to wait in the waiting room. Finn was allowed to go in, as he was her husband and Puck had to wait in the waiting room but he got to see her before she went into the devilry room to give birth to her two babies. Puck was pacing like a madman waiting on death row. He couldn't take it anymore he went up to the desk if he could find out how she is doing. The nurse said, "I'll go ask for you." The nurse came back and said "she had her babies a girl and a boy they're both fine and healthy and they are taking her to ICU now you will be able to see her shortly." Thank you said Puck and sat down and waited for the clear to go in the ICU. Finn came out and said, "come on Noah she is asking for you." Puck got up and followed Finn to the ICU. He nearly cried out at how beautiful she was holding the two babies. One of the babies had brown eyes and he knew that she was his. Finn and Rachel wanted to be sure so when the babies were turning one they were going to take them for DNA test.

A few months later Finn and Puck did the DNA test and a week later Finn and Rachel went home and got the phone call that Sarah was Puck's child and Tommy was Finn's child. She chocked back a tear and said "Finn you and Puck are both the fathers to our children we need to call Puck now!" Finn called up Puck and said for him to come over they have good news. Puck raced over to Finn's house and walked inside and said, "What is it what is the news?" Rachel walked over holding Sarah in her arms and said "Noah I want you to meet your daughter Sarah Ann Hudson." Puck cried out a sob and said, "you got the papers back?" "Yes love she is yours." "What about Tommy?" "Tommy is my son so we are both parents." Rachel handed Sarah to Puck and he held her and she flashed her brown eyes up at Puck and cooed while holding up her hand Puck took his finger and she grabbed onto his finger and laughed. Puck was crying and Sarah looked at him wondering why. Puck laid her on his chest and she fell asleep on his chest. He walked into the nursery with her still in his arms and sat down in the rocker and slowly started to rock her to sleep.

Finn came in holding Tommy in his arms and sat in the other rocker and rocked Tommy to sleep slowly singing him a soft song. Rachel walked in the room and nearly broken down at the sight in front of her. Both guys holding their kids slowly singing them to sleep it was the most beautiful thing she could ever see.

The next day they went to the law office of Ohio and Puck got full custody of Sarah and got to spend each two months with her Sarah became really close to him and Finn became her godfather and Tommy was her brother no matter what.

The end


End file.
